


una storia triste

by darkrin



Series: Toronto è una Varese più grande [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrin/pseuds/darkrin
Summary: Una versione della storia in cui Valerio è il main villain, Giulia è arrabbiata, la vita non va come vorrebbe e neanche i cartelli stradali sanno dare le indicazioni che servono.





	una storia triste

**Author's Note:**

> \- Il tono è diverso perché Giulia è diversa e non so ancora se mi piaccia o meno.  
> \- Giulia è l'amica di Elena comparsa in "Stiamo Naufragando", Marta è una new entry e Sabina è apparsa nella prima storia di Flaminia. E la D di Django qui non è muta.  
> \- Sempre NO BETA quindi segnalatemi qualsiasi cosa.

_Marta!,_ il richiamo si perde, tra i sampietrini e le mura dei palazzi, tra l’allegro vociare dei turisti colorati che ciondolano più che camminare tra le strade di Monti e il più basso borbottio dei locali che vorrebbero solo raggiungere la loro meta. Django rialza le orecchie nere che a volte sembrano le ali di un pipistrello e Giulia si chiede se anche lui, come lei, si senta sempre in fuga, braccata da quel nome, da quella vita che non vuole, che è incastrata in una città da cui lei vorrebbe solo sparire.

Il basso tavolino di alluminio del caffè a cui è seduta trema all’arrivo poco aggraziato di Sabina, che si siede con uno sbuffo di capelli biondi e giacchetto di pelle.

\- Scusa il ritardo, ma trovare parcheggio qui è un inferno – afferma la donna.

Giulia stira un sorriso e solleva le spalle.

\- Per fortuna io non ho la macchina. –

La menzogna di quel _per fortuna_ , di quel dover fare ogni giorno infinite stazioni di metro per arrivare da Tor Marancia al centro, di quel non avere, certe mattine, più neanche un motivo per farlo le pizzica sulla lingua come un peperoncino troppo forte. Sabina inarca un sopracciglio più scuro dei suoi capelli, ma non dice nulla. Si limita ad allungare una mano a prendere il menù plastificato posato sul tavolo accanto a un vecchio posacenere bianco.

\- Hai già deciso cosa prendere? –

\- Un espresso. –

Gli occhi di Sabina sono di un colore che una volta ha lei stesso definito: _melma acquosa_ , ma sembrano fatti della stessa pietra di certe fontane quando le si posano addosso.

\- Hai già fatto colazione? – le chiede.

Giulia si trova ad odiarla per quella domanda, per quella battaglia che sembrano tutti dover portare contro di lei, che non capiscono, che non sanno. La odia della stessa ira che, a volte, sempre più spesso, prova nei confronti di Valerio e del suo voler sempre vedere il buono delle cose, il bello; il suo ridere di quella vita che si diverte a prenderli a calci sugli stinchi. Solo che, a volte, il buono non esiste e resta solo tanta merda da cui provare a scappare.

\- Lo sai che non faccio colazione – osserva.

Gli occhi di Sabina restano, ancora per qualche istante, fissi su di lei, poi la donna scuote il capo. Solleva una mano per attirare l’attenzione del cameriere che si aggira tra i tavolini, con meno decisione dei piccioni che becchettano le briciole incastrate tra i sampietrini. I bracciali pieni di ciondoli che avvolgono le braccia dia Sabina tintinnano nell’aria fresca e brillano al sole e Giulia non riesce a distogliere lo sguardo.

 

 

Giulia aveva iniziato a lavorare a diciott’anni, quando i suoi le avevano detto che l’università era un lusso che non potevano permettersi e lei aveva deciso che non poteva perdere così il piede di porco per scassinare la sua uscita da quel quartiere e da quella casa che la sua famiglia si era passata di generazione in generazione come una condanna fatta di stanze e corridoi.

Si era iscritta a lingue per avere un passaporto fuori da Tor Marancia, quando Tor Marancia non era ancora diventata una celebrità del paesaggio romano per i suoi murales, ma era ancora solo una delle ennesime Tor qualcosa da cui stare lontani se non si vuole correre rischi, se non si vuol finire derubati o uccisi in un fosso.

Le domande, i: _ma sai chi li fa?, ce ne sono sulle mura di casa tua?,_ i: _quanto sei fortunata per noi è un viaggio andare a vederli_ erano arrivati dopo, quando Giulia era iscritta al terzo anno, aveva una tesi in attesa tra una lezione e un turno di lavoro e si sentiva tutto tranne che favorita dalla sorte a fare, ogni giorno, quel viaggio di andata e ritorno da un quartiere che, seppur decorato come un vecchio palazzo nobiliare con i suoi affreschi e arazzi, continuava a non aver nulla da offrire.

Dopo la laurea, la fuga non era arrivata: erano continuati i lavori insulsi, interrotti da un anno di servizio civile, che non le riempivano mai abbastanza il portafoglio da permetterle di lasciare la casa dei suoi genitori. Era continuata una vita strascinata in giro in cerca di un senso o una via di uscita da quel labirinto, erano aumentate le ore passate a correre su marciapiedi sbreccati e stradine di terra e fango accompagnata solo dal passo sicuro di Django.

Il posto come commessa da OVS era stato solo l’ennesimo lavoro accettato per necessità, per rassegnazione, per offerta sacrificale a quella città che, come un vecchio dio capriccioso, non faceva altro che strapparle parti senza darle in cambio nulla: non degli autobus che la portassero in centro, non delle strade pulite, non un medico delle asl con orari di lavoro abbastanza lunghi da accontentare tutti, non la speranza di un contratto a tempo indeterminato per il futuro.

Quella città che sembrava volerla affamare e al cui volere Giulia si era piegata. Aveva ridotto i pasti, i bicchieri di vino, aumentato le ore di corsa fino ad avere l’impressione che la sua vita fosse solo questo: un correre in cerchio, senza più meta.

 

 

Marta Cimbalti ha corti capelli neri, meno rughe di quante la sua età vorrebbe ( _\- Merito delle nuove creme della Nivea, Giulia_ \- ) ed è la store manager – si dice così, in quel mondo globalizzato in cui vivono - dell’OVS in cui Giulia viene assunta una mattina di primavera in cui il cielo è grigio di nuvole e pioggia.

Giulia non sa se un tempo Marta avesse avuto altre aspirazioni, altri desideri o se sin da quando era una bambina di dodici anni avesse giocato ad essere la responsabile di un negozio. Quello che sa è che in tutti gli anni in cui ha peregrinato da un posto di lavoro all’altro, Giulia non ha mai incontrato nessun responsabile che trattasse i suoi dipendenti con tanto rispetto o il suo lavoro con tanta passione, con tanta dedizione. Marta è sempre lì, al mattino, con un sorriso e un progetto e un’idea per migliorare l’ambiente di lavoro.

Un giorno, alla chiusura, Giulia non era riuscita a trattenersi dal chiederle perché si dedicasse tanto a quel negozio e a tutti loro.

Marta aveva esalato una risata roca, fumosa di quelle sigarette da cui non riusciva mai a staccarsi definitivamente nonostante gli innumerevoli tentativi.

\- Perché non dovrei? Non sarà certo dedicargli meno tempo e meno attenzioni a rendere ‘sto lavoro più piacevole. –

Giulia aveva esalato un verso di assenso. La risposta che non aveva pronta, era stata ingoiata dal sorriso aperto di Marta.

\- Ti dà fastidio? – le aveva chiesto la donna e Giulia aveva scosso la testa, no, non le dava fastidio, anzi, le piaceva.

Le piaceva, forse un po’ troppo, il modo in cui Marta le sorrideva, i commenti che faceva alla sera, quando avevano avuto dei clienti troppo veementi – _peculiari_ , li chiamava Marta dietro le serrande chiuse. _Oggi abbiamo avuto un sacco di clienti peculiari_. La commuoveva l’attenzione che Marta le rivolgeva ogni volta che le chiedeva: _sei sicura di star bene? Non devo preoccuparmi?,_ quando il sorriso sul suo volto era più stanco, più tirato da tutte le ore passate sui mezzi pubblici, dall’assenza di prospettive per il futuro, dal sentirsi sempre incastrata in un barattolo vuoto.

 

 

\- Come va la ricerca del lavoro? – le chiede Sabina.

Non le chiede: _come va il dimenticare Marta?,_ e Giulia pensa che Elena non avrebbe indugiato, che Elena le avrebbe detto: _sei mia sorella, dimmi fino a quando dobbiamo evitare OVS_.

Sono mesi che Elena non torna in Italia e Giulia si chiede tra quanto si degnerà di prendere un aereo per Fiumicino, si chiede se riuscirà a vederla senza odiarla perché Elena non ha mai voluto davvero lasciare Roma, ma ci è riuscita. Perché Elena l’ha abbandonata dietro di sé e Sabina non potrà mai riempire tutti i vuoti che ha seminato, nonostante il loro tentare di stringersi intorno a quell’assenza. Giulia si chiede quando le parole dei suoi pensieri smetteranno di essere così intrecciate con fili di rabbia, si chiede se c’è stato un tempo in cui lei era altro da questo.

\- Ho ancora qualche curriculum da lasciare oggi, ma per ora nessuna risposta – risponde, con un gesto vago della mano.

Django si è steso nuovamente ai suoi piedi, con il muso scuro posato sulle zampe anteriori intrecciate nella parvenza di una posa elegante. Giulia lo osserva e aspetta che Sabina le dica che è stata una sciocchezza, che avrebbe dovuto aspettare di avere una rete prima di scappare a quel modo, ma Sabina non è Elena, è più bionda, più burrosa, più morbida e si limita a emettere un verso di assenso.

Giulia non sa bene quando si sia innamorata di Marta, di quella donna che ha quarantacinque anni e un figlio nato da una relazione avuta prima di rendersi conto che gli uomini, forse, non facevano per lei; di quella passione che metteva in ogni cosa, di quel credere in qualcosa di cui lei, con i suoi ventotto anni, si sente privata per diritto di nascita. Sa che le piaceva quel senso di attesa che la coglieva quando, al mattino, si vestiva per andare a lavoro; le piacevano gli sguardi complici e gli occhiolini di Marta da dietro la cassa e che Giulia pregava, sperava, pensava fossero solo loro, le piaceva anche la certezza che nulla sarebbe accaduto perché Marta era corretta, perché Marta era il suo capo e lei era poco più di una bambina, neanche capace di lasciare la casa di famiglia e vivere da sola.

Le piaceva quel gioco che era solo suo, fino a quando non aveva smesso di esserlo, fino a quando Marta non le aveva sorriso e non le aveva confidato, con una risata imbarazzata che, per un istante, l’aveva fatta sembrare più giovane di vent’anni e quanto sarebbe stato bello se lo fosse stata davvero, più giovane, priva del peso degli anni, di un figlio, del ruolo che aveva:

\- Non mi era mai capitato – il fumo della sigaretta si era arrampicato nell’aria fra di loro. – Di innamorarmi di una mia dipendente. –

Una risata roca, smarrita aveva seguito la salita di quel filo grigio. A Giulia era parso di vederla perdersi nel cielo plumbeo dell’autunno romano.

\- Non ci crederai, ma non so che fare. –

\- Non c’è niente da fare – aveva risposto Giulia.

Marta aveva posato su di lei i suoi occhi scuri e tristi, per la prima volta arresi.

\- Non c’è davvero niente, eh? – aveva chiesto.

Giulia aveva scosso il capo, rivolto verso il cielo, verso il cartello che segnava, nero su bianco, il nome della strada - _via Ravenna_ \- di quelli che non trovi mai quando sei smarrito e avresti bisogno di un punto di riferimento.

Il giorno dopo aveva chiesto le dimissioni e Marta – era bella, era corretta, era il suo capo – le aveva accettate senza una lamentela e lasciandole, in cambio, una lettera di raccomandazioni che aveva rischiato di spezzarle il costato.

 

 

Sono settimane che Giulia non va più a San Lorenzo, da quando Valerio, una sera, le aveva chiesto, in mezzo al fumo della sigaretta che gli si avvolgeva intorno al volto, se non fosse stanca di scappare sempre. E di farlo, soprattutto, dalle cose belle.

\- Ha quasi cinquant’anni, un figlio che mi è più vicino di età ed era il mio capo. Non c’era niente di bello – gli aveva sibilato e aveva odiato Valerio e il suo credere sempre che la vita sia un bicchiere mezzo pieno, basta avere il coraggio di guardarla dal verso giusto.

A volte le sconfitte sono solo questo: sconfitte e non preludono a nessun grande cambiamento, a nessun insegnamento. A volte, coraggio o meno, i grandi amori non esistono.

Giulia l’aveva odiato soprattutto perché, a volte, davanti allo specchio osservava la curva sempre troppo presente della sua pancia e si chiedeva se Marta fosse stata davvero la donna della sua vita, se sarebbero state in grado di essere felici; se solo fosse nata dieci anni prima, se non avesse avuto così paura dello sguardo dei suoi genitori, del mondo, del loro giudizio, delle voci, del -  

\- Sono sicura che troverai qualcosa – le dice Sabina, con un sorriso incoraggiante.

Sabina è pragmatica come le pietre di quella regione del Lazio di cui porta il nome e da cui nessuno sa che provenga davvero e non crede nei _se_ , negli amori immaginati e mai vissuti, nelle infinite possibilità. Crede nelle cose concrete: nei numeri dell’economia che ha studiato e che le permettono di pagarsi le rate della macchina, nei baci dati davanti alla porta di casa, di chi scrive un messaggio il giorno dopo.

Giulia annuisce, ricambia l’espressione che, sul suo volto, sembra tirare come una smorfia, come un rictus paralitico.

\- Basta accontentarsi – risponde.

Sabina annuisce, da dietro la tazza di cappuccino e Giulia non urla, come vorrebbe, che è una vita che si accontenta di lavori mediocri, di relazioni mediocri, di soddisfazioni mediocri perché la vita non è giusta, non è equa e a puntare troppo in alto non si ottiene nulla. Perché finisci per desiderare solo cose che non potrai avere. Il petto non le si apre per l’esplosione che sente all’interno dei polmoni e Giulia si chiede se è la volta buona che le sue interiora finiranno spappolate, se è la volta buona che tutta quella rabbia la ucciderà.

\- E non fermarsi – aggiunge Sabina. – Anche se tutto qui è una fatica. -

Giulia sente l’aria rifluirle nei polmoni, e ancora una volta, si stupisce di essere ancora intera. Di essere ancora viva.

Infelice, ma viva.

 

 

Da qualche parte, nella via, una Marta che non è la sua Marta – e Giulia deve mordersi la lingua, abbassare lo sguardo su Django che la osserva con i suoi occhi scuri e che è l’unica cosa bella che ha, e ricordarsi che non è mai stata la sua Marta, che non sarà mai la sua Marta, non importa quanto avrebbe voluto sfiorarle gli angoli della bocca quando le sorrideva in quel modo che la faceva sembrare una ragazzina poco più grande di lei e _Dio Mio,_ quanto sarebbe stato bello, quanto avrebbe voluto sfiorarle la vita e sentire la stoffa delle camice nere che Marta indossava piegarsi sotto le sue dita e, sotto di essa, il calore della pelle di Marta – si alza dal tavolino a cui era seduta e se ne va, accompagnata dal rumore dei suoi passi sui sampietrini e dalla voce ridente dell’amica che la accompagna e continua a chiamarla: _Marta, Marta, Marta._


End file.
